The Road To Becoming A Master Of Pokémon! Kanto Arc
by Melissa1425
Summary: (Chapter 2 In Progress) Join Ash And Pikachu As They Travel Around The Kanto Region Collecting Badges And Preparing For Then Pokemon League! (Feel Free To Leave Reviews Or PM Me With Things To Improve Because I Am Still Very New To This
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of An Adventure**

* * *

**Hello! This Will Be My First Chapter To My New Story. I Don't Expect It To Come Out That Good Seeing As It Is The First Time I'm Writing A Story Like This But I Hope You Still Enjoy!**

**And Feel Free To Leave Feedback, I'm Always Looking For Ways To Improve My Stories!**  
**Also this story is going to be similar to the original inidigo league series but with some of my own things that I have in mind as well like instead of just Ash and Gary, I also have two other characters to get the other Pokémon. And Ash will get more Pokémon than the original anime.**

**And The Only Reason The Year Is 2020 Is Because It Just Makes It Easier For Other Chapters Because Each Story (From Kanto Possibly All The Way Through To Galar Depending On How Many People Read This) So I Don't Have To Go Back And Check What Year It Is In The Story. Hopefully That Makes Sense.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was late at night around 10:00pm, a boy with the name Ash Ketchum was sitting in his room watching he Pokémon League Finals. The battle was between a Gengar and a Onix and they were battling it out to win the title of the Kanto league champion. Ash was going for the trainer with the Gengar as it was one of his favourite Pokémon and right as it looked like Gengar was going to win the TV turned off. Ash turned around and saw his Mom standing there with the unplugged TV cord in her hand. "Ash, you were supposed to be asleep an hour ago!, you have to be up early tomorrow to get your first Pokémon and start your adventure like the rest of your friends" She said.

"Mom don't worry i have an alarm set for seven o'clock tomorrow so i can get up early and be on time or maybe even before everyone else" Ash replied as he got up out of his chair and went over to his bed "I'll go to bed now"

"Ok" said Delia "I'll see you in the morning then" she said as she turned the light in Ash's room off, shut the door and left.

"_I wonder what Pokémon I'm going to get..." _Ash thought as he fell asleep.

Monday October 10th, 2020 7:00am

Ash woke up to his alarm going off and hastily turned it off to avoid getting a bad headache from it and got out of bed still half asleep then he went to his wardrobe and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a black top with white sleeves, a blue jacket, socks, shoes, and a towel and went to have a shower.

After Ash showered he got ready and went down stairs to see his Mom making pancakes for breakfast.

"Good morning Mom" Ash said going into the kitchen "You need any help with breakfast?"

"No Ash it's fine, just sit down, I'm almost done" Delia said as Ash went and sat down

About five minutes later Delia walked to the table with two plates and put Ash's food in front of him and sat down on the other end and started eating her food.

Ash was eating still trying to think about what Pokémon to choose. "_Charmander. No Bulbasaur... No... Squirt...". _Ash looked at the time, 7:56am.

"Mom!" Ash said as he quickly finished his food and grabbed his bag. "I'm gonna be late, see you later Mom"

As Ash ran out the front door and began to run to Professor Oak's Pokémon lab Delia realised that she didn't give Ash his present for his trip, so she finished her breakfast and began to walk to the lab.

When Ash arrived he checked his watch, it was 8:00am. "I'm on time" Ash said trying to breathe after running for a couple miles.

"Barely" Said Gary Oak as he walked out the front door of the lab. "Hey Ash".

"Hi Gary" Ash said as he walked up the stairs and into the front door of the lab with Gary. Inside Professor Oak was standing with Serena, one of Ash's oldest friends.

"Hi Ash!" Serena said as she ran over and gave him a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages"

"Hello Serena" Ash replied "It hasn't even been that long, I saw you last week"

"Well it feels like it's been longer" Serena said before she realised something. "Where's Leaf?"

"She messaged me a minute ago saying she's on her way" Gary replied.

Thats when Leaf walked in. She looked like she had slept in and woken up to get ready in a rush, she hadn't done her hair and didn't even have her stuff for her journey with her like everyone else.

"Hey Leaf" Gary greeted. "You look really unprepared"

"Shut up Gary" Leaf replied annoyed "My alarm didn't go off this morning and that's why I'm late and unprepared"

"Yep Whatever." Said Gary "Can we pick our Pokémon now?"

"Yes okay" Said Professor Oak as he grabbed three pokéballs off of his desk and released the Pokémon from them.

"Can I pick first?" Serena asked to which everyone agreed.

Serena walked over to the Pokémon and looked at all of them before she finally decided on which Pokémon she wanted. "Charmander" She said as she greeted the Pokémon with a smile, "Do you want to join me on my Pokémon journey?" to which the Pokémon replied "Char!" and followed Serena as she walked back over to her friends.

"Me next!" Leaf said as she walked straight over to Bulbasaur already knowing who she wanted to pick and asked it. "Do you want to travel with me Bulbasaur?" And Bulbasaur jumped up into Leafs arms.

"I guess that leaves me with Squirtle" Gary said as Squirtle frowned not thinking that Gary wanted him "Squirtle, the best of the three" Gary said as Squirtle's frown instantly turned into a smile and it walked over to Gary

"Wait," Said Ash "There's four of us but three Pokémon"

Everyone then looked at the spot where the Pokémon where sitting and realised that Ash was right.

"Sorry Ash, I don't have any more Pokémon" Professor Oak Said.

"You must have at least one Pokémon!" Ash pleaded

Then there was a quiet but noticeable sound of something running coming from upstairs. Everyone looked up and tried to see what it was then ash saw a bit of yellow.

"A Pokémon!" Ash said as he ran up the stairs.

Ash started to run up the stairs and everyone came up shortly after him. When the rest of the group caught up to him they saw him slowly move towards the Pokémon.

"Don't get to close Ash!" Professor Oak told him, "That Pikachu is still wild and could…"

"PikaCHUUU" The Pokémon yelled as it hit Ash with a thundershock.

"AHHH" Ash screamed as he jumped up and quickly moved away from it.

"Shock you" Professor Oak finished.

Everyone looked at the Pokémon, it was sitting there looking directly at Ash with a smirk on its face then Ash looked back at Pikachu, but he wasn't smirking, he was angry.

"Listen here buddy, you will come on my Pokémon adventure weather you like it or not and will learn not to shock people for no reason" Ash said.

"Pika pi" Pikachu said scared that Ash wasn't going to treat him properly if he took him.

"Well Ash, I will let you take him as long as you don't do anything to hurt him" Professor Oak said

"Well okay" Ash said as he walked over to the Pokémon, "Don't worry Pikachu, I won't do anything, I will take good care of you and train you to be a very strong Pokémon"

Pikachu thought about this. It could train with this guy and battle Pokémon and maybe even get back at Ash for threatening him.

After Pikachu decided to travel with Ash tried to get Pikachu into Its Pokéball but it refused.

"I don't think Pikachu likes its Pokéball Ash" Professor Oak said "Maybe just leave him.

Soon after, Professor Oak took everyone down stairs and gave them all a handful of Pokéballs each and a Pokédex and let them go and start their journey as Pokémon trainers.

When the four new trainers walked out the door of the Pokémon lab they were greeted by their parents except for Gary because his father was out at the Pokémon league stadium on the other side of the Kanto region.

"Ash, you forgot your bag" Delia said as she went up to Ash and gave it to him, "And I got you a present as well"

"What is it?" Ash wondered as he took the present from his Mother.

"it's the newest model of the Pokegear" Delia said.

"Thankyou Mom!" Ash said as he looked at some of the things on his Pokegear.

On the Pokegear there was the time, a map, a music app to play music and a contacts list for people's phone numbers.

"Okay, well I think its finally time for me to leave," Ash said "I will miss you Mom and I hope to see you guys soon"

"Alright, well next time we meet we should have a battle!" Gary said.

"Sounds great Gary" Ash replied

Then the four new trainers began to leave in different directions when Serena thought about something.

"_I really want to travel with Ash, maybe I can even be his girlfriend one day if I go with him" _Serena thought to herself and blushed.

Then Serena turned around and ran over to the path that Ash started walking down.

"Hey Ash," Serena said "Could I possibly travel with you?

"Um yeah sure" He replied.

Then the two began to leave Pallet town and head for Viridian city.

About an hour into the two walking Ash saw some Pokémon a couple meters ahead and took out his Pokédex.

"Pidgey the tiny bird Pokémon" The Pokédex said "Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far It may be removed from its familiar surroundings

"I think want to try and catch one of these Pokémon" Ash said, "Pikachu do you want to have a battle with one of these Pokémon?"

"Pikaaa" Pikachu said as it got in front of Ash and sparks came from the Pokémon's cheeks indicating that it was ready to have a battle.

"Alright Pikachu use thundershock" Ash said.

The mouse Pokémon shot a small electric bolt from its cheeks and hit one of the few Pokémon up ahead but it wasn't the same Pokémon that Ash scanned with the Pokédex.

"Ash, what Pikachu hit was not a Pidgey" Serena said.

"Spearowww" The Pokémon cried.

A couple seconds later a whole flock of Spearow where flying towards Ash, Serena, and Pikachu.

"Run…" Ash said

* * *

After running for a while Ash and Serena were getting tired and even better, it started heavily raining. Then there was loud thunder that scared Serena and Pikachu, then the Spearow caught up and Ash stood up and walked closer to the Spearow.

"Spearow, Leave my Pokémon and friend. I told Pikachu to use the attack so its my fault, you can do whatever you want to me but leave them alone!" Ash yelled.

Then Pikachu ran over to Ash, climbed up his back, jumped off his shoulder and went to use a thundershock to hopefully scare away the Pokémon to give the three enough time to run but got struck by lightning supercharging the attack and either knocking out the Spearow or scaring them away.

Then it stopped raining and Ash saw Pikachu laying on the ground almost unconscious.

"Hey buddy," Ash said "Are you okay? I'll try to find viridian city and get you to a Pokémon cent…"

"Ash, Viridian city is just over this hill" Serena said

Ash picked up his Pokémon and felt that Pikachu was burning u really bad.

"Pikachu is really warm" Ash said and then he saw a redheaded girl with a bike about 15 meters away and ran over to her and took the bike.

"My Pokémon needs to get to a Pokémon center as soon as possible, you will get your bike back" Ash said as he rode off down the hill.

"Hey, you can't do that" The girl said as she began to walk down the hill to the Pokémon center.

"Really, Ash?" Serena said to herself as she followed him down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill.

"Ahhh" Ash yelled as he crashed the bike into the side of the Pokémon center, not damaging the building but the bike

"Oh no." Ash said "That girl will not be happy"  
Ash ran into the Pokémon center and went straight to the front desk and when Nurse Joy saw the Pokémon she instantly took it in to the emergency room.

After a little while Serena finally made it to the Pokémon center and found Ash and sat next to him and about a minute later the same redhead girl walked into the Pokémon center with her bike and saw Ash and walked over to him and Serena.

* * *

"Hi I'm Misty, you stole my bike and DESTROYED IT!" Misty yelled "Now weather you like it or not I am going to travel with you until you can afford to either buy me a new bike or fix my bike."

Even though Ash didn't want this girl following him and Serena, it was kind of fair seeing as he did ruin her bike.

"Ok, I will try to get the money to fix it as soon as possible." Ash replied

About half an hour later, Nurse Joy came out with Ash's Pikachu.

"Hey buddy, are you ok now? I'm sorry for making you attack that Spearow without telling you which one"

"What happened to Pikachu" Nurse Joy asked "Pikachu got really overheated and I didn't know if he would survive because it looked bad but he cooled down about ten minutes ago and now he's okay"

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy, And Pikachu kind of got struck by lightning" Ash said

"How?!" Nurse Joy replied shocked

"We got chased by a flock of Spearow and I tried to get them to leave by yelling at them and Pikachu ran out in front of me and went to use a thundershock and got hit by the lightning and supercharged the attack ," Ash said "Anyway, can I book a room please?"

"For how many nights?"

"Just tonight please" Ash replied as he grabbed out his wallet and gave Nurse Joy the money.

Nurse Joy went over to her desk and then gave Ash the key and He went to his room.

"Goodnight Serena" Ash said as he went to his room.

"Can we share a room for the night?" Misty asked "If it costs more then I'll make Ash pay you back because he owes me"

"Yeah I guess we can share a room and I don't need Ash's money its fine" Serena replied as she payed Nurse Joy and the two girls went to their room.

"So, Serena is it?" Misty Asked

"Yep that's me" Serena replied

"Soo, how long have you known Ash?" Misty asked curiously

"About three or four years" Serena replied "We met in Professor Oaks summer camp during a scavenger hunt, I fell over and scraped my knee and Ash found me and bandaged my leg up and led me out of the forest that we were in, and we've been friends ever since"

"That's nice of him" Misty said smiling

"Yeah it really was," Serena replied smiling back "He's one of the nicest people that I know. There's not many people that love Pokémon and people as much as Ash does."

"Are you to together?" Misty asked

Serena blushed at that question "No. We aren't together" Serena said nervously.

"Do you like him?" Misty asked with a sly look on her face.

"Well, yes I do" Serena said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why don't you tell him that you have feelings for him then?" Misty asked changing her mischievous look to one of curiosity "I'm guessing that he doesn't know"

"No, I haven't told him yet" Serena replied "And I'm kind of afraid to ask him because he might not feel the same way"

"Well you won't know until you ask him" Misty said "And from what ive seen, Ash cares about you and maybe he does like you and hasn't realised yet"

"I know but I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet"

"That's fine, your still afraid of getting friend zoned. That can be a terrible place to be in when you have a crush on someone" Misty replied sympathetically "just tell him when you're ready"

"Sounds like you know from experience" Serena said

"No way! I don't have a crush on anyone" Misty said defensively.

"Okay, sorry" Serena said

"Well its getting late, I'm going to go to bed now" Misty said

"Okay, Goodnight then" Serena replied as she got under the blanket on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Alrighty, That's chapter one finished. Was it too different to the original or is this better? I'm really sorry that I didn't finish this sooner… I'm currently trying to deal with my parents' divorce which has made me really upset, and on top of that school isn't very easy, also how many people reading this are American? Because if I accidently spell something incorrectly it might be the Australian spelling.**

**Ok, next chapter will be in a month! (That was a joke. I hope) I will try to get chapter two done ASAP. And I made a poll so go check that out please.**

**Oh and does anyone want to do me a favour and read these chapters before I post them? Just to make sure it makes sense and there's no errors? Just PM me!**

**Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Actually A Chapter

**Okay so. Im having a lot of trouble with making these chapters so im sorry to all the people (Probably no one tbh) that wanted this story to be made. if you have any suggestions to help me then PM me. I will try hard to upload chapters as much as possible but dont expect a new chapter anytime soon.**


End file.
